


gray hair

by qunnyv19



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future, Old Age
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: “Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, bagaimana?” — Satoshi/Mayaka





	gray hair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Short fanfiction; drabble. Setting: Future.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kemarin rambut Satoshi abu-abu.

Mayaka masih mengingat dengan jelas kerut di wajahnya dan giginya yang tak sempurna. Atau cara berjalannya yang tak segagah waktu ia muda. Bagaimana ia tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bibir yang pucat.

“Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, bagaimana?” tanya Satoshi kemarin, nada bicaranya datar, kedua matanya menatap cangkir yang hanya berisi ampas kopi. Mayaka diam.

“Ya, _nggak_ gimana gimana,” sahut Mayaka setelah beberapa saat, matanya memandang Satoshi, yang masih mengarahkan atensinya pada ampas kopi. “Mungkin setelah memakamkanmu aku akan melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari—menyirami bunga, membaca buku, menunggu kunjungan dari anak-anak dan cucu-cucu kita, menghubungi Chi-chan dan Oreki di lain kesempatan—“

Mayaka membayangkan hari-harinya begini setelah kepergian Satoshi:

Setiap hari ia akan ke makam Satoshi, memberinya bunga sampai menumpuk di makamnya, kemudian setelah pulang ia akan menyeduh kopi kesukaan Satoshi dan menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu. Ia akan membersihkan rumah perlahan-lahan karena kegesitannya sudah berkurang semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ia akan berada di ruang tamu, membaca buku-buku Agatha Christie yang sudah dibaca berulang kali hingga judul di sampul sudah memudar. Ia akan menunggu Satoshi pulang sampai kepulan asap kopi menghilang. Setelah menyadari Satoshi tidak akan pulang, dia tetap akan menunggu, tertidur di sofa, yang tentu tidak bagus untuk tulang dan kesehatannya di usia yang sudah senja.

_Dan itu akan berepetisi sampai ia juga menghilang dari muka bumi._

“Mayaka?”

Mayaka mengerjap, menatap Satoshi yang kini sudah memandangnya. Sekilas ia melihat rambut cokelat Satoshi yang senada dengan mata, kemudian cengiran yang sering ia tunjukkan sejak dulu. Ia mengerjap lagi, dan bayangan itu hilang, digantikan dengan Satoshi yang sekarang. Rambutnya abu-abu. Matanya masih tetap cokelat.

“Ya?”

“Apakah kau akan menangis?”

Apakah Mayaka akan menangis?

“Tidak. Mungkin. Tidak. Aku paham suatu saat ini pasti akan terjadi.”

.

.

.

Ketika Satoshi meninggal, tersenyum damai di kamarnya, dengan foto pernikahan ia dan Mayaka empat puluh tahun lalu dalam pelukannya, Mayaka menangis dalam diam dengan air mata yang mengalir tak berhenti selama beberapa jam.

Dan, inilah yang Mayaka lakukan setelah kepergian Satoshi:

Setiap hari ia akan ke makam Satoshi, memberinya bunga sampai menumpuk di makamnya, kemudian setelah pulang ia akan menyeduh kopi kesukaan Satoshi dan menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu. Ia akan membersihkan rumah perlahan-lahan karena kegesitannya sudah berkurang semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ia akan berada di ruang tamu, membaca buku-buku Agatha Christie yang sudah dibaca berulang kali hingga judul di sampul sudah memudar. Ia akan menunggu Satoshi pulang sampai kepulan asap kopi menghilang. Setelah menyadari Satoshi tidak akan pulang, dia tetap akan menunggu, tertidur di sofa, yang tentu tidak bagus untuk tulang dan kesehatannya di usia yang sudah senja. []

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> kemampuan menulis mulai mengering; ini karya pertama di tahun 2018, diisi dengan kematian.
> 
> sincerely, qunnyv19 yang masih amat sangat mencintai satoshi/mayaka. xx


End file.
